Maybe Something
by PhantomWolfKnight
Summary: Naruto, a freshman in college, is required to get a job in an international country for the class he is taking. However, his mentor is mean, stubborn, and insanely hot. How will he survive the school year?
1. Chapter 1

"Alas, warmth!" That was my first thought as I stepped off my plane into the warm sunshine, stretching. It had only taken roughly two hours to make it to my destination from Charlotte, but I was still tired. My destination being Nassau, Bahamas that is. Yawning, I headed to the immigration center, a place I was dreading. Kiba once told me it took his Grandfather two hours to get through an immigration center. Boy, I did NOT want to wait that long to get to my apartment!

Several hallways later, I entered the place. Upon entering, I noticed, off the bat actually, that there was no air-conditioning. I shrugged off my coat and took a look around. The room was big and rectangular in shape. On the left, in the corner, a band was set up, which was playing some sort of Bahamian music, but I didn't pay much attention. What I was worried about was length of all eighteen immigration lines. The lines were all at least backed up to the middle of the room, much to my dismay.

"This is going to take forever!" I groaned, loudly. I'm sure the people giving me strange looks were thinking the same thing! Grr. I'll never understand why this takes so long! All they have to do is look at your paperwork and stamp your passport! So, I did what anyone else would've done in my impatient situation, I kept switching lines! It almost always works like a charm, if one line gets shorter just jump to that line and if there's a line shorter than that, jump there! Believe it! Therefore, after several minutes of line hopping and several more minutes of waiting for the people in front of me to go, I made it to the immigration counter. Putting on my best smile, I casually strolled up to counter and handed the lady my passport and paperwork.

"Hello, how are you, Sir?" the lady asked, reading over my paperwork.

"I'm fine," I answered, grinning. I was going to ask how she was, but she beat me to the next question.

"Is this your first time here?"

I nodded, "Yeah...I'm here for school." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh, how old are you?" she asked, stamping my passport.

"Nineteen!" I stated proudly, "Freshman in college!"

She handed back my passport and smiled, "Well I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I grinned as she dismissed me, waving for the next person. See? It was that easy! Now, for another dreadful part of air travel...the baggage claim. The baggage claim is never as bad as the immigration center, but it's definitely not one of my favorite parts! I raced down several corridors, avoiding a diverse range of people from all over the world. Finally I was able to squeeze my way through the line of bodies in front of the baggage claim. With a stroke of luck as soon as I got up there, the bags started to come out onto the belt. It's funny how baggage claim works, if you're up there on time, you want your bags to be the very first ones onto the belt, but if you get there late, you pray to God your luggage hasn't been dumped yet. I tapped my foot impatiently as the various bags revolved around the belt. There was a flurry of bodies as each person found their luggage. Sighing, I checked my pocket watch, reading 2:30. As I looked up, I noticed my bright orange suitcases coming down the conveyer belt. I was practically bursting with excitement now! Hehe! Grinning, I semi-politely pushed my way up to the belt, snatching my baggage off of it as quickly as possible. I only had four bags for the trip, three suitcases and one carry on. Which was rather light considering the fact that I was staying a whole school year here. Now, off to find the shuttle that will take me safely to my apartment. I suppose I should explain why I'm here. Well, my first year of college pretty much just took off! There was this one class in which you could pretty much skip your first year classes if you took it! So you better believe I did! However, this class came with a catch. Professor Kakashi, that particular class's professor, informed us if we were to take his class, we had to find an international job. My friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and I, Naruto Uzumaki, obviously picked the same international destination to temporarily live in. We all had to pick little jobs to have around the place we were staying, which was prepaid for us by Professor Kakashi, of course. Heh, I wonder who all has made it here yet! Grinning at the thought, I exited the building and proceeded to search for the transportation system that will take me to my destination.

"Where you going, Sir?" I looked up from my various pieces of paperwork and into the eyes of a black haired individual. He was a bit taller than me and quite young, around mid twenties I'd have to say. While I stared at him, dumbfounded by the question, he looked at my paper work and grinned.

"You're on the Paradise Island Shuttle!"

I blinked, then scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um...could you point me in that direction..?"

Grinning, he pointed down a row of buses, "Last one on the left, Sir."

"Thanks!"

Then, I was off! Down the row of buses I went. I wanted more than anything to just take off running to melt my excitement, however I'm sure I'd probably hit someone or something and be hated here. So, instead I briskly walked to my bus. Once I arrived, I had to hand over my three suitcases to put underneath the bus. I was a bit ticked because I had just gotten them back, but hey, what could I do? So reluctantly leaving my luggage in the hands of yet another stranger, I climbed aboard the bus. The bus, in all of it's glory, surprised me greatly. I was expecting for it to be gross with trash and gum on the floor, but I was totally wrong. The bus was practically sparkling! No foul odors of rotten food or the annoying feeling of pre-chewed gum sticking to the soles of your shoes! Satisfied with the state of the bus, I decided to pick a seat. I like people, yes, as a matter of fact I am quite the people person, however, I have been around strangers all day and I kind of wanted to pick a seat by myself. Luck was on my side as I spotted two unoccupied seats close to the door. Sighing contently, I sat in the one closest to the window and settled down. This country is so beautiful...the palm trees that sway slightly in the breeze, the scent of salty sea air...it's all so relaxing...

"Oi! Naruto! That you?"

I was pulled out of my relaxing revelations by a familiar voice. My head shot up instantly, grateful for someone that knew my name! I was even more delighted when I noticed the voice belonged to one of my best friends, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Whoa, Kiba? You're here too?" I grinned as he rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

"Thank goodness you're here, Naruto!" Kiba began, looking distraught, "I haven't seen anyone I know in hours! Not even Akamaru..."

I tilted my head slightly.

"Didn't you bring him with you?"

"Yea, but he had to be specially examined and they wouldn't let me stay with him...They called security."

I sighed, that's gotta be tough! Kiba and Akamaru, his dog, were never apart. Technically, however, people were not supposed to bring animals across borders of other countries. Kakashi-Sensei must've done some serious back bends to get Akamaru over here with Kiba. No wonder he's not kicking or screaming over being away from Akamaru.

"So, when do you get him back," I wondered, hoping giving Kiba something to look forward to will cheer him up.

"Actually," he grinned, "They said I could get him as soon as I checked in! They said they'd send him to the apartment-hotel things. I hope he'll be ok."

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" I joyfully stated, "They say separation leads to sweeter reunions!"

He stared at me for a long second and I hoped I didn't say something out of line.

"You idiot," he started, "You can't have a reunion unless you're separated anyway!"

Oh...I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my neck, embarrassed. I sure didn't think of that..

"Oh... Haha! Sorry!"

He laughed and stretched his arms.

"This is going to be a good year," he foretells.

I nod, "Yea, I think so too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Still no Sasuke in this one, but he'll be in the next chapter, I promise! This chapter kind of fast paced, but it was mainly just a filler chapter to clear some stuff up.

It was taking us quite a while to reach our apartments. Well, technically, it was a hotel but Kakashi-sensei rented a few out rooms for us to stay in. It was nice of him, actually. I'm sure it's a pretty penny or two to keep us in the hotel rooms for so long but he's willing to do it so I don't complain. Kiba and I have been sitting on the bus for forty minutes or so. We saw all kinds of cool hotels and resorts, but the one that stood out most was the Atlantis. It was one of the most breathtaking resorts I've ever seen; It was huge! When we pulled up to it, I shamelessly smashed my face to the glass, taking in the whole building, amazed. As I sat there with my face smashed to the glass, Kiba came back to the world of the living.

"Whoa…." he stated groggily, freshly awakened from his nap, "This place is beautiful….Too bad Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let us stay here."

I snorted, "Just think how much it would cost for just one night! The price would be outlandish!''

"This is true….Maybe we ought to just spend a day here or something if we get enough money."

I nodded in excited agreement to Kiba's words. This place would be so fun! I continued to stare that the marvelous building even after the bus pulled away. Next we stopped in front of the Sheraton. Not as breathtaking as the Atlantis, but not bad, I decided as the people got off of the bus and it pulled away. We were the last ones on now. Sighing, I glanced to Kiba, upset when I saw him snoozing again. I really wanted to wake him up so we could talk, but I'm sure he's had a rough day. I fidgeted with my hands for a bit, bored. Eventually we pulled up to our resort. It was tallish and rectangular, definitely not as majestic as the Atlantis or as official as the Sheraton, but I'm not paying for it so I'm not complaining! Believe it! I excitedly roused Kiba, who, not as excitedly, evaluated our resort.

"Thought it would be more….beach-y? It's kinda plain…"

I knew he was right, it was a bit plain, but we shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I ignored Kiba and giddily jumped off the bus, happy when my luggage was back with me. Then, I rushed inside, leaving Kiba to fend for himself. I put on my best smile as I approached the front desk.

"Can I help you, Sir?'' the lady at the desk asked.

"I would like to check in! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, freshman at Konoha College. My professor, Kakashi Hatake, was supposed to book me and my friends some rooms," I said, deciding to give her the whole story to be on the safe side. She nodded.

"Yes, you're on the top floor," she handed me the room key and checked me in. I looked happily at it, room 713. I can't believe I'm actually here, doing this! By this time, Kiba had already barreled through the door, and was now rushing madly to the front desk. I decided to wait for him, he was, after all, one of my best friends.

"Can I help you, Sir?'' the lady at the front desk asked, looking a bit concerned at Kiba's wild state.

"I'm here to check in! Kiba Inuzuka, from Konoha College. I was also told that my dog, Akamaru would be here when I arrived! Is he?'' Kiba was in a mode of excited panic. I was sad for him, missing Akamaru and all, but this was damn amusing to watch! …I'm terrible…

"Here's your room key, Sir. You're on the top floor. Your dog is here. Let me go get him for you," the lady handed him the room key then proceeded to disappear through a door behind the front desk.

"Whoo-hoo!'' Kiba howled, obviously excited to see Akamaru after their separation. "Naruto! Can you believe it? Akamaru is here!"

I nodded, happy for him. Akamaru obviously means a lot to him. A few minutes later the lady came back out, carrying a small pet carrier. High pitched yips were coming from inside of it, announcing that Akamaru was, indeed, in there. I swear, if Kiba was a dog, his tail would be wagging a mile a minute! I giggled at his reaction.

"Akamaru, buddy! I'm here!'' Kiba exclaimed, excitedly, receiving many loud barks in response. The lady set the cage up on the counter and Kiba quickly undid the latch. All I could see was a flash of white as Akamaru launched himself out of the pet carrier and straight into Kiba's arms. Kiba caught him easily and laughed as Akamaru proceeded to lick his face all over, happy to be next to Kiba again.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long, buddy! But we're back together now!"

A few minutes later, both Kiba and Akamaru had recovered from their sweet reunion and trotted over happily to join me. I grinned.

"Glad you two are back together! You seem incomplete without one another," I nodded, smiling, "What room are you in?''

Kiba nodded and looked at his room key. "Room 713," he stated, yawning and stroking Akamaru's head, who was now resting inside Kiba's jacket contently.

"Awesome! We are in the same room," I exclaimed, ecstatic that we were roommates. Kiba grinned.

"If we are to be roommates, you have to be quite at bed time, or I'm switching you out for Shikamaru," Kiba stated. I sighed.

"I will be! I promise!'

"Sureeeee."

I rolled my eyes as Kiba laughed.

"Let's go," I said as a crashed through the lobby to the elevators. Kiba followed suit. Once we were both inside, I pressed the button of the top floor and waited for the elevator to rattle to the top. The elevator creaked open slowly, which at first, freaked me out. I mean, come on, being stuck in an elevator on the top floor would be scary as hell! We calmly sauntered from the now open elevator, down the hallway, and to our room. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, luggage in tow.

"It's pretty nice,'' I stated, looking around. The room was nice. It had two twin beds with nightstands, a television, a desk, a few chairs, a refrigerator, a microwave, and a balcony. Everything was clean and fresh, even the bathroom, which consists of a bath, a sink, and a toilet. Pretty standard. I sighed and quickly claimed the bed closest to the balcony.

"This place is nice!" Kiba exclaimed after doing a thorough examination of the room. Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Everything's going really well so far,'' I said, looking through a student manual left for us, "Whoa! Kiba! This place serves free food!"

"No way! Really?''

"Totally! It says right here, 'Students that stay here for the year have access to the hotel restaurants, which are free if hotel band is present'," I exchanged a glance with Kiba and rapidly undid my band that was given to me with the room key. Kiba did the same and soon we were both wearing bright pink wrist bands with the hotel's name written on it.

"Free food, here we come! Too bad I'm too tired to eat right now…" Kiba sighed at the bad news. I realized he was right, all I really wanted to do was sit on the bed and watch television, exhausted from today's adventures.

"Too bad," I agreed as I settled myself on top of my bed, "Hey, Kiba, what job did you sign up for anyway?"

"Vet assistant," he stated. Typical. "What about you, Naruto?"

I sighed.

"Animal caretaker, it was the only one left! I thought you were going to take it."

"Ha! Serves you right for waiting until the last moment. You've never stricken me as an animal person," he chuckled, "That job was the one I was going to take at first, before I researched it. For one, I'd rather work with dogs than with sea lions and dolphins. Secondly, I don't want to have to take a ferry everyday to work! I'd get boat sick."

I made a face. I had known about the ferry but sea lions and dolphins? What have I gotten myself into? I grunted in response and Kiba laughed. We spent the rest of the afternoon glued to the TV, dogged out for the day. I actually found myself dreading my first day of work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

MS Chapter 3

Sasuke's pov.

It was dark. Too dark...

"Really? Again, Sasuke?"

A familiar voice rang out in the darkness and slowly I peeled open my eyes, letting the darkness fade.

"Huh?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked straight at the owner of the familiar voice, Neji Hyuga.

"Sleeping on the job again? That's the third time this week," he stated indifferently.

I exhaled in annoyance.

"Honestly, I know we've been busy with the renovations but must you fall asleep everyday?"

I made a face at him.

"It's not just the renovations that keep me from sleep," I stated dryly. He cocked an eyebrow and sat down across from me.

"Your brother, again?"

"Hn. Well sort of...he's still poking his nose into all of my business but," I sighed, exhausted.

"But?" Neji prompted.

"But its something else. Not just Itachi anymore."

"Oh, you're talking about your new apprentice, correct?"

I nodded.

"Its not that I'm nervous," I defended, "I'm just..stressed."

He gave me a doubtful look and I thought best to change the subject.

"Have you seen Romeo today?" I questioned, worried.

Neji nodded grimly. I felt my heart sink.

"It's not looking good, Sasuke. He's no better than yesterday but yet no worse. Still, he can't stay in this condition forever...the vet informed us that it'll probably only get worse."

I sighed pathetically. Neji gave me a sympathetic half smile.

"..." I decided it was best to not try and reassure myself aloud with Neji around; he can be rather factual about things.

"I hope he'll get better too, Sasuke. We've lost many sea lions this year."

I nodded to that as well. In the past year we've lost Archie, Baku, Danjo, and recently, Juliet. Now, Romeo has fell into some bizarre illness. Romeo is a sea lion, but he's not just any sea lion. I've known Romeo since he was just a little pup. I used to go down to the nursery and bottle feed him when I first started working here. Romeo and I, we have strong bonds. Bonds I don't want to break any time soon. I sighed and shook my head, clearing the depressing thoughts from my head. Neji rose from his seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking the dolphins or something," I countered.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Sasuke but I talked to the shift coordinator this morning and she approved that I have the rest of the afternoon off and tomorrow for TenTen's birthday."

I blinked, tomorrow is when that apprentice came. I had hoped I could have Neji help me with him. I know Neji could sense my unease for he gave me a daring look.

"That is ok with you, right?"

I wanted more than anything to say he couldn't take the day off, but I know Neji would never let it go. Also, TenTen might come after me, seeking vengeance. That would be two more problems on my already filled plate, so I nodded.

"Thank you, Boss," he gave me a smug look. I sighed. Most people don't know this, but my family owns this little island and the little park I work in. I'm technically the boss of the park, but unlike my parents or my brother, I didn't want to sit behind a desk all day and order people around. I wanted to get things done my way. So, it is kept a secret with only few people knowing about the title I really acquire.

"Hn." I answer unhappily.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke."

I was unconvinced. Neji sighed and clocked out.

"Well, see you Wednesday."

"Tell TenTen happy birthday for me."

"I will."

With that, Neji walked out and I was left alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ringggggggg!

"KIBA! Turn that damn thing off! Not everyone has to get up at the ass crack of dawn!" I growled irritably as I was awoken from my peaceful slumber.

"Alright," I heard my roommate reply groggily as he hit the alarm clock next to him off, "No need to be so grouchy."

"Hmph."

"C'mon Akamaru, shower time!" Akamaru whined and there was much rustling as I attempted to fall back into my comatose state. I tried to welcome the darkness of sleep to ebb its way into my mind, but alas, every small noise kept my mind racing. The whining of Akamaru, the water running in Kiba's shower, it was all so distracting from sleep I definitely was not going to have a good day at school. That's when it hit me. Like a smack in the face kind of hit. I wasn't going to school anymore, I was going to work. My first day on the job, is today. My nerves did wonders for me this morning and soon, instead of being the normal non-morning person I am, I was pacing back and forth in the room waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Damn," I breathed, still a tad sleepy, "It's way too early to be up..."

"Then why don't you go back to sleep, Stupid?" Kiba raised his eyebrows, clothed in just his boxers as Akamaru gave an unhappy growl from his place in Kiba's arms. Poor Akamaru was soaked, I guess Kiba wanted to make a good impression today.

"Your poor dog," I chuckled, changing the subject. Even though Kiba's been my best friend for years, he can never seem to be comforting. He rolled his eyes.

"Akamaru is going to have to make a stunning impression today!" he grinned as he toweled off Akamaru and shook his own brown locks, like a dog.

"You're an animal, Kiba," I laughed.

"You're an idiot, Naruto," he retorted playfully.

After finally drying off himself and Akamaru, Kiba went about finding clothes for himself.

"So, what time does your job start?" Kiba asked, buckling up a nice looking pair of clean jeans. I sighed.

"Mine starts at eight."

"Couldn't go back to sleep?"

"Shut up," I grinned, "It was your fault with your damn alarm clock!"

Kiba chuckled, as he pulled a nice collared shirt over his head and fixed a bow tie around Akamaru's neck.

"You're lucky," Kiba growled lacing up his boots, "mine starts at six thirty." Leave it to Kiba to throw off a nice outfit with a pair of old combat boots.

"Well," he grinned, scooping up Akamaru, "I'm off! Good luck at your job!"

I smiled, "Thanks! You too!"

And with that, Kiba grabbed his wallet and room key, and headed to alone, I sat down and tried to reason with my nerves.

"You're going to be okay, Uzumaki!"

Reassuring myself makes me feel no better, but the attempt counts I suppose. I downed a few cups of coffee before deciding it was in my best interest to get ready for work. I hopped into the shower, hoping to melt my nervousness. The shower only halfway worked but as I slid into some fresh, clean clothes, I felt a tad bit less nervous.

"Alright," I spoke to myself reassuringly, "let's see here, if I leave now...I'll have plenty of time to find the place. But on the other hand, I can eat first and then head out." I decided I wanted to eat. You can't start a new day without breakfast! I slid on my pair of black converse and did a once over in the mirror. I didn't look as nice as Kiba had, but I didn't look like I was a slob. I smiled at my favorite black and orange shirt along with my favorite dark washed pair of blue jeans. It was a simple outfit, but I look hot in it, if I must say so myself. After checking myself out in the mirror, I grabbed up my wallet and my room key and wandered out into the hallway. Looking around, I spotted the elevator and started to make my way there.

"CHA!"

I blinked, turned, and saw what I expected to see, Ino and Sakura. Sakura...she's the prettiest girl I know. She's been my crush for so long. I always say stupid stuff around her and no matter how hard I try, I'm friend-zoned! It's aggravating but I won't give up! Believe it!

"Ino-pig! I'm going to be late because you hogged the shower this morning!"

"Oh, can it Billboard Brow, you could've gone first, but you wanted to sleep longer," Ino replied as she pranced down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, since they seem to not have taken notice of me.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Ino greeted as she walked past me. I frowned.

"Hey Naruto, where's Kiba?" Sakura asked, coming up beside me.

"Oh, Kiba?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "He already left for his job."

"Oh, must've been early. What time did you get here yesterday?"

"Uh, around two. That's when I got to the airport," I smiled.

"You made excellent time!" she exclaimed,"I didn't get to the airport until like five!"

I grinned.

"Well what can I say? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm just that amazing, believe it!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled as we entered the elevator, Ino nowhere to be seen.

"So, what job did you get?" she asked as she pressed the buttons to the ground floor.

"Animal caretaker," I stated, making a face.

"Heh, you signed up late again, didn't you?"

"You know me too well, Sakura!"

"You've signed up late for everything since I've known you. They always had trouble enrolling you in high school classes," she said with a sigh. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, haha! So you've noticed?" Suddenly I felt as though I'm getting somewhere! Why would she have paid so much attention to me if she didn't like me?

"You're hard not to notice."

"Really? Ya think so?"

"You're the loudest one in class. I'm sure everyone notices you, Naruto."

"Oh."

I was pretty sure I was getting somewhere! But, she didn't notice me because she liked me, she only noticed me because I was loud...

"So, what's your job?" I questioned.

"I'm working as a medical assistant," Sakura said, smiling.

"Cool, you'll do great, Sakura."

"Thanks, I'm sure you will too."

"..."

The elevator reached the ground floor and we exited.

"Bye, Naruto," Sakura said walking toward the exit of the hotel.

"Bye, Sakura," I replied, feeling rejected and still nervous.

Sighing, I meandered into the restaurant inside the hotel and grinned in excitement. The restaurant was buffet style! I quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. Shortly after visiting each table of delicious looking food, I sat down at a table near a window. A little disappointed that there was no ramen, I began to munch on my food and stare out into the sea. The sea in this country is so pretty. It's so clear, you can see straight down to the bottom! So unlike oceans along the Atlantic coast back in the States. I marveled at it's beauty as I finished up my meal. Once all the food on my plate was gone, I checked the time and set out for my ferry. It was only once I was outside, did I realize that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I pushed my hands in my pocket and walked down the street, hoping I looked like I knew what I was doing. Apparently, this strategy didn't work, because shortly after I began my walk, a taxi cab pulled up beside me.

"Are you lost, Sir," the taxi cab driver asked. I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed.

"Could you point me in the direction of where the ferries are? Ya know, the ones that take you to the Blue Lagoon island?"

"Oh yes! But how about I take you there! Here, just jump in."

"Oh, ok! Thanks Mister!"

So, like an idiot, I hopped in the cab. The driver drove insanely through some early morning traffic and I dug my finger tips into the seat in fear. Approximately five minutes later, the driver pulled up at the ferry dock.

"Alright, that'll be twenty-five dollars," he said, looking at me expectantly. I blinked and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"T-Twenty-five," I stuttered out. C'mon! It took him like five minutes to get me here there's no freaking way that ride could cost that much!

"Yes, sir."

I reluctantly pulled out my wallet, finding a twenty and a ten dollar bill. I was relieved. I didn't want to pay this guy so much for such a short ride but I didn't want to be arrested either!

"Here," I said handing him the twenty and the ten before getting out, "I only have thirty, I didn't have a five."

"That's okay, Sir," he stated, as I stood by his window, waiting for the change, "I appreciate the tip."

I blinked then leaped backwards as the cab was lurched into motion.

"Whoa!"

As soon as I was out of the way, did I realize that the driver had taken my whole thirty and drove off! I was furious! That five I was supposed to get back was my lunch money! It was too late to scream out choice words to the driver but I did flip off the direction the cab drove off in. Which, didn't do much but made me feel a bit less angry, but just a bit! Still enraged for being cheated, I stalked off to where I would board the ferry and waited. A good fifteen minutes passed before the ferry pulled up at the dock and was ready to go. I boarded, climbed the stairs to the top deck and sat close to the edge. I can get seasick easily if the boat moves too slow, but luckily, the ferry moved at a nice steady, fast paced speed. I stared into the clear, blue ocean as we made our way to the island. My day started out pretty bad, however, it couldn't possibly get worse, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's pov

The ferry ride didn't take as long as I thought it would. In about ten minutes or so we were pulling up at the dock. I sighed as the boat began to unload. My whole morning had been awful, I was hoping my day could only get better from here. As I got off with the rest of the tourists, I attempted to pinpoint the main office. You would think that because the building was titled 'The Main Office' it would be near the front of the island but noooo, it was nowhere to be seen. After a moment of standing there, in everyone's way, I began to wander around the island. I still had a good twenty minutes before I had to actually be at the Main Office, so I might as well search for it while checking out other things. I just walked around, looking at people and the island scenery. I made sure to pay special attention to the people that had on a uniform and name tag, because those are the people I would have to work with. I continued to walk down the path until suddenly I noticed a group of tourists all standing around this one enclosure. Not wanting to miss whatever it was they were all excited about, I shoved my way through the patch of people to the edge of the fence. Looking down into the enclosure, I noticed a few dolphins swimming happily around. I smiled at their joy as they swam swiftly through the water. I started to wonder why everyone crowded around to watch a few dolphins swim in a pool when suddenly, one of the dolphins started swimming extremely fast, faster than all the other dolphins. It leaped out of the water and through a hoop one of the trainers was holding. My eyes locked onto the trainer instantly. I hadn't noticed him when I first walked up and I don't see how I could have missed him. I'm not even going to try to sugarcoat it here. The guy was hot. He stood there, holding the dolphin hoop, his charcoal black spiky hair glistening in the warm sunshine, his muscles perfectly outlined in his black wet suit. He was stunning, I'll admit.

I mentally kicked myself for actually thinking all that cliche nonsense over a dude I just happened to see. I shook my head slightly, clearing those thoughts from my brain. However, despite being disappointed in myself for describing him the way I did, I continued to watch him. His stare remained even and flat as he surveyed each of the dolphins in their pool. He gave a command to them and, like excited well-trained puppies, the dolphins obeyed, doing trick after trick under the command of that dark haired trainer. After a few moments of watching the happy little dolphins, I found myself staring at the trainer again. I watched him until I noticed someone else, another trainer, appear. The other trainer spoke briefly to the dark haired trainer. The raven haired trainer shrugged in response and pulled himself out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and walked down the opposite path, disappearing from sight as he slid into a building. I sighed. Yes, that guy was extremely attractive and yes, I am probably going to be working with him. But no, I will not allow myself to fawn over him like a love sick puppy. I don't even know the dude! For all I know he could be a total douche. Besides, I still haven't given up on Sakura! Believe it!

I turned from the dolphin pool, pressed myself through the crowd of people and continued to wander aimlessly around the island in search of the elusive Main Office. Sighing in frustration, I paused underneath a palm tree to check the rime. Great, I only had like eight minutes left to find the Main Office or I'll be late on the first day! Just my luck.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

I turned to face a man around my age, with short, dark hair. The hair reminded me of the dark haired dolphin trainer I saw earlier, although this was clearly not the same guy. I blinked at him and took in the rest of his appearance. He wore jeans that fit him so well I wanted to say they were skinny jeans, however this was not the case; his jeans weren't that tight. However, what startled me the most about this guy was his shirt. It was a black shirt with red trimming and had some sort of abstract animal looking design on it. The fact that startled me about this seemingly normal shirt was that it was cut off right above his stomach. As I stood there gaping at his fashion statement, I heard his voice once again.

"Are you lost?"

His monotone voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh? Yes! Wait! No! I'm not lost...I just don't know where the main office is." I stated, trying not to make my ignorance of island clear.

"So, you are lost. It's ok, everyone gets lost sometimes. At least, that's what I've heard before," he replied, smiling. However, his smile didn't seem as friendly as someone who was trying to help another person out should be. It almost seemed practiced. I blinked, trying to determine whether to trust this guy or not. He seemed nice enough, but I didn't want to take any chances. I mean, after all, this guy could be a rapist or a murderer or a mugger or just trying to scam me!

"You're looking for the main office, correct? Are you looking to work here?"

He continued to give me that same practiced smile.

"Yeah, actually, I'm already employed! Today is supposed to be my first day."

"Oh? You must be that college apprentice everyone has been talking about."

I grinned my caution of this guy melting.

"Yes! Do you work here? My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

He shrugged.

"You could say that. But come, I'll show you to the main office," he stated, sauntering off down the path. I scrambled after him; he was pretty much my last hope of not being late. We walking in silence for awhile. He resembled that dark haired trainer so much. Oh! Maybe they're related! Or work together! I took this chance to see if I could find out anything about this guy. Not, that I was that interested or anything, I just didn't want to keep walking in silence.

"Do you know that one trainer that was training the dolphins earlier? The guy with the black hair?"

He glanced back at me for a moment before giving me another of his practiced smiles.

"Oh yes. I know him. I wouldn't waste my time admiring him though," he gave me a knowing look. Shit, he must've seen me earlier. Was I really staring so obviously? I collected my thoughts to defend myself when he spoke again.

"He doesn't have any balls."

He gave another quick smile and I'll I could do was stare at him, wide eyed. This guy was kind of weird.

"That's not really the nicest thing to say about your co-worker."

"Oh? It's not?"

He looked genuinely confused at my statement.

"Yeah! I mean, you just said he didn't have any balls! That's an insult!"

"Oh, well the book said that it is best to be honest with other people."

I opened my mouth to disagree with him when we cut me off.

"Here we are. The main office," he pointed to a circular building in front of us.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

He nodded and departed, leaving me to fend for myself. I swallowed my nervousness and marched straight into the building, up to the desk.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for my first day of work," I stated to the man at the desk. He nodded.

"Oh yes, Mr. Uzumaki. It's good of you to be on time. Take a seat and your mentor will be with you momentarily."

I sat on one of the chairs, as instructed and waited for my mentor. A few moments later the man from behind the desk spoke up.

"Naruto, this is your mentor," the door opened behind him, revealing my mentor, "Sasuke Uchiha."

I blinked in surprise as a pair of cold dark eyes stared back at me. Oh my God...it was him! The dark haired dolphin trainer from earlier! He was my mentor?


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Sasukes pov

So this was my apprentice, huh? I have to say, I was not impressed. His hair was quite too bright for my liking, and his deep blue eyes held that frustrating look of ignorance and shock. I furrowed my eyebrows in agitation, offended at his shocked expression. Who did he think was going to be his mentor anyway? Someone of the female gender perhaps, all these general university kids are the same. Nevertheless, I outstretched by hand for him to shake. Which he proceeded to do after a moment of staring blankly at me. I sighed and pulled my hand away once he had given it a good shake or two. I lowered my head to look at his file, which I had been handed upon entering the room, when his voice suddenly rang through my ears unpleasantly.

"Whoa! Let me see your hand again!"

I blinked in obvious confusion.

"...My hand..?"

"Yes," he grinned excitedly, "let me see your hand again!"

Flabbergasted, I stretched back out my hand to ease his excitement. However, this seemed to fuel his enthusiasm.

"Whoa!," he exclaimed again, grasping my hand and flipping it over and over, "How do you live down here, and be so pale?!"

I blinked at his outburst and ripped my hand away from his grasp, annoyed and a tad bit embarrassed.

"How can you be in college and have such little brain capacity?" I countered. He just started work today, and he's already getting on my last nerves.

"I do very well in college," he gaped indignantly. I rolled my eyes, busying myself with his files again. Arguing with this idiot won't get me anywhere.

Name: Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 10

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

University: Konoha Private College

Residence: United States

The file offered more information, however, I've felt I've read enough. Looking up once again, I took in his appearance once again. This time, though, paying attention to the meticulous details. He's at least an inch shorter than me and from what I could tell, he's in shape. Hn. At least I don't have a weakling for an apprentice. If his bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes weren't attention grabbers, I don't know what is. At least his clothes balanced out the brightness of his physical features. Clad in a burnt orange and black t shirt with stonewashed jeans and Converse, he was the image of a regular teenage boy. Nothing special, I convinced myself as I gave him a thorough check over from his feet up to his face. This gu-...wait... How could I have not noticed this before.

"What is on your face?" I gaped at the faint lines inked onto his skin. His face blazed a faint shade of pink as he sheepishly responded.

"Oh! They're, um, tattoos. They're supposed to represent fox whiskers."

I sneered.

"Tattoos. Hn. On your face no doubt. How unprofessional."

His face lit up with what I could only assume to be a mixture of anger and embarrassment. I took satisfaction in his expression, gave him a pointed glare, and turned my back on him.

"No matter. We have work to do, Uzumaki," I informed him before stepping out of the main building and into the tropical air.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's pov

'Man!,' I thought as I stared at my mentor with rage, 'This guy is a jerk!' I gritted my teeth and followed him from the main building into the tropical sunlight. Usually, at this time, I'd defend myself, as well as throwing insults to help prove my point. However, I really didn't want to get fired on the first day of the job, so I held my tongue. It wasn't easy, being the quick witted awesome person that I am, snappy responses are just second nature! But I held myself back, believe it!

"Now," he began, speaking slowly as if he were speaking to a five year old, "you do know how to swim, correct?"

I nodded in response, not trusting the tone of my voice to be light.

"Good," he growled, continuing down the path. I followed at a close pace.

"So, um," I began lamely, racking my brain for a conversation topic, "do you just train the dolphins?"

A brief moment of silence echoed my question before he answered.

"No, I do train them, just not exclusively."

"Oh," I replied, "what other animals do you work with?"

I assumed my questioning would aggravate this short tempered guy, but it, in fact, did the opposite.

"I work with the dolphins, iguanas, and the sea lions," he said proudly.

I smiled to myself, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all! Then a thought popped into my mind. That dark haired guy from earlier said he knew Sasuke!

"Oh! Do you know a guy that works here? He's about your height, he's got short black hair like you, and-"

I was cut off by Sasuke's smooth irritated voice.

"That's just Sai. Don't pay him any attention," Sasuke growled and walked a little faster.

"Do you not like him or something?" I ventured, only to be met with silence.

"...so is that a yes...?"

Silence.

He stopped abruptly and pointed.

"That's the sea lion enclosure. You will have to prove yourself worthy of going there to me, and as of now, I don't even want you looking in that direction. You disgust me."

What...?! A few minutes ago he was happily telling me about the animals he works with and now he's telling me that he hates me?! This guy is so bipolar! And what's this 'you disgust me' statement?! It's because of my tattoos, I bet! It's just a freakin' tattoo not the end of world!

"Fine," I growled sharply, "I didn't want to go there away."

Sasuke turned, fixing me with an icy stare.

"Then you'll be fired," he stated simply before turning heel and heading off. Unfortunately, I had to follow.

Why me? Why does my mentor have to be such an ass? I thought bitterly. I bet Kiba and Sakura's mentors are nice! I suffered in my thoughts of self pity a moment too long. For I did not realize Sasuke's abrupt stop and crashed right into his backside. I felt his body tense; I leaped backwards away from him.

"Pay attention!" he snapped, his voice laced with irritation and pain. I blinked. Pain..? I didn't crash into him hard or anything.

"Sorry! Are you ok...?" I ventured, curious about the hint of pain in his voice.

"No, I think you hospitalized me with your body weight," he drawled sarcastically.

"Tch. I was just being concerned! You looked like you were in pain! So how was I supposed to know?"

He outwardly flinched at my words which came as quite a shock to me.

"Shut up. We're wasting time," he growled irritably, turning away. I watched him closely. Why did his face screw up in pain like that?

"Alright the first thing you've for to know-"

I blinked at him. He continued talking but none of his words reached my ears. I was more in tuned to the sound of his voice, listening intently for the sound of pain. However, I could not detect the slightest hint of it, which disturbed me. I could swear on my life that, when I crashed into him, I could hear it. He showed no trace of it now though. Then I noticed his glare. He had turned to face me, glaring at me expectantly.

"Are you going to answer the question?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean I know I could hear the pain in your voice! If your not ok, then you need to see a doctor or something!"

"Then you obviously need your ears checked."

"But, I-"

"Listen and silent have the same letters for a reason," Sasuke remarked irritably. He turned his back to me once again.

"Like I was saying, when handling a dolphin, you must be careful. They are very intelligent animals," he blinked and looked over his shoulder at me with a sharp glare.

"Animals have feelings too, you know. So if you're ever seen tormenting one of our animals, you will be fired. Or worse."

He thinks he's so threatening. Or worse~! He says. He can't even disguise his own pain well!

"Yea, yea. I got it."

"Hn. Good."

Sasuke put his hands on the side of the fence next to us.

"This enclosure is for our show dolphins. The dolphins that we've trained for shows, to break it down simply," he said, peering down into the enclosure.

I did the same, watching the shapes of about five dolphins race through the water.

"Eventually, you'll know each one by name. But for now, all you need to know is that these are the show dolphins," he half smiled as one of the dolphins blew water out of its blowhole.

"Now come on," he snapped suddenly, turning heel,"You will now see where the rest of our dolphins go, as well as the dolphin nursery."

I had a feeling that Sasuke would be much easier to handle once the animals got involved.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know. ^^; Life has been pretty busy lately (went on a lot of vacations:D) but now I have a free period in school to write more of Maybe Something;) So this chapter is a bit short compared to some of my others but I hope you'll enjoy it:3 If you like my stuff then go check out my friend Chibs! He's awesome and I'd love to do a collab with him sometime x3 hehe anyway, I don't usually leave Author's Notes but I thought I might today to ask you guys a question:

Which Naruto and Sasuke pairing do you like better? NaruSasu or SasuNaru? I like them both pretty well but I was just wondering what you guys thought! (: Enjoy the chappie!

Sasuke's POV

By now, it was my lunch break. I was still showing this new idiot around when I stopped to check my watch. It was a quarter past noon. I sighed in defeat as the blonde haired moron spoke gleefully to the iguanas.

"Hey little guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your new caretaker!" he shouted at them. "I'll be way more fun than Uchiha over there, believe it," he nodded to confirm his own statement; I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Dobe," I practically snarled to him. He rose from crouching in front of the enclosure and turned to me.

"Sure, teme," he replied nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets. I'll admit, his response caught me slightly off guard. I was not expecting him to even know what the term meant, much less retaliate with a corresponding response. I blinked several times then crossed my arms, huffed in annoyance, and spun on my heel to stalk off.

"It's our lunch break."

I heard him sigh in relief at my statement.

"Ah man!" he suddenly exclaimed, making me jump slightly.

"What?"

"I-I, um..."

"You what?"

"I lost my lunch money this morning..."

I rolled my eyes irritably, this guy sounded like a fifth grader!

"Guess you're not eating then," I remarked coldly. I heard him let out a little disappointed sigh.

Silence.

More silence.

Happy silence.

Comfortable silence.

"I'll pay you back."

Silence broken.

"No," I replied.

"Please, you don't understand! I have to eat! Or I'll die!" he whined.

"Should've thought about that."

"Please...?"

"No."

"But, Sasuke!"

"No, Uzumaki."

"...Pretty, pretty please?"

I sighed, ignoring him.

It was quiet as we approached the island cafe. Thinking about what I should order, I felt a poke on my shoulder. I turned to see Naruto. He was wearing the expression of a pitiful hungry puppy, his tropical blue eyes batting.

"Please...? I promise I'll pay you back."

I stared at him for a few swift heartbeats, breaking down.

"Fine. Nothing over ten dollars though."

He grinned triumphantly; I looked away, feeling a slight heat rise to color my pale cheeks.

"Thank you!"

Sighing, I entered the cafe, Naruto trailing right behind me.

"What's good here?" he questioned.

I shrugged.

"The salads."

He made a face of disgust.

"Eww. That's rabbit food!"

"Well that's what's good."

He grimaced and I continued to mull over whether or not I should get the grilled chicken salad or just a regular salad. I guess I should get the grilled chicken salad. I need the protein, but the chicken adds extra calories and more fat. On the other hand, the regular salad would have less calories, but no protein. Chicken or no chicken? That is the question.

"Are their hamburgers good?" Naruto questioned, interrupting my train of thought.

"I don't know," I replied irritably.

"What about their sandwiches?"

"I don't know."

"Do you just eat salads?"

"Only here."

He sighed in defeat. I suppose I'll go with the chicken, since I haven't had much protein lately. I nodded to confirm my final decision, turning to Naruto for his order.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"I want a double cheeseburger with a large order of cheesy fries and a large Coke," he stated, eyes lighting up as he spoke.

I felt my face screw up in slight horror at the insane amount of lunch he was ordering. He grinned as I reluctantly strode up to the cashier, calmly placing mine and Naruto's order. The cashier smiled and rushed to get the orders started as I waited. Looking around I noticed Naruto had found himself a seat. It was the one directly in front of the fish tank embedded into the wall, which served as a watery window for the restaurant. The sunlight reflected perfectly through the glass of the tank and displayed beautiful splotches and circles of light and shadow, splattering them across the table as well as Naruto. The beauty of it never ceased to amaze me; I caught myself staring, mentally kicking myself at what I was staring at. Rather than following the light splotches that swayed on the table as per usual, I was watching the ones that swam over golden tan skin. Finding one shaped such as an irregular oval, I followed the splotch of light as it traveled across a jawline, then a cheekbone. Briefly altering its course to travel over slightly pink tinted lips, the splotch then wavered up the bridge of a a nose, stopping at a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes. These eyes reflected happiness, mixed with a slight tiny of excitement. They stared somewhere distant, as if distracted.

"Order number ten!"

I averted my gaze, anger mixed with embarrassment bubbling, and turned to the cashier.


End file.
